


Back To The Start

by HealerWarrior



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Heartwarming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerWarrior/pseuds/HealerWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you wish to see more, leaves kudos or a comment and let me know!<br/>Chapters are currently short, but I am planning to edit and make them longer. Expand the story a bit.<br/>Love,<br/>-Warrior</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Where is Dean?" You asked, approaching Castiel with the pink apron still tied impossibly to you. "He said he'd get this thing off of me an hour ago."

"I think he left for a snack run." Castiel responded, glancing over at you briefly and chuckling. 

"What's so funny, Angel?" You asked and Castiel raised an eyebrow. He didn't really like the nickname, and honestly you couldn't care less.

"I find it funny you got yourself stuck in that thing."

"Shall we talk about your first experience with a toaster, Cas?" Dean said as he walked into the room, you laughed.

"No." Castiel said, shaking his head and standing from the couch the leave the room. You smiled at Dean.

"Finally." You sighed, "I thought I was going to have to wear this thing forever."

"Ha." Dean laughed a little as he approached you with a pair of scissors. You put your hands up.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Nah," He smirked as he gently turned you around so that he could cut the knot. "I just want to cut these clothes off of you, that's all." He snipped the scissors in your ear briefly before chuckling and walking away. You removed the apron and threw it across the room into the trash can.

You watched him unpack the snacks. Chips, lots of chocolate, milk, and pie; the usual. He made eye contact with you briefly before clearing his throat as you heard loud footsteps behind you. You sighed and turned around to look up into the eyes of the great Moose himself.

"Good morning." He said in that deep raspy morning voice of his. You cleared your throat, and you heard Dean chuckle behind you. Sam knew that tall men scare you, but yet he still insists on towering over you constantly.

"You're up early." You say quietly. The Moose doesn't usually wake up until later in the day. 

"You two were noisy."

"No, we weren't." Dean said with a smirk. "We were very,  _very_ quiet."

"No," Sam argued as he walked around you to stand by his brother. "I heard every thrust."

"That's because your bedroom is beside ours." You said, and you laughed to cover your embarrassment. Dean, however, didn't look embarrassed at all. In fact, he looked prideful. Almost as if he was rubbing it in Sam's face.

"I'm sleeping in Cas' room tonight."

"No, you're not, Sam." Castiel said as he reappeared in the room.

"Where did you run off to, Cas?" Dean asked, and you just stepped back to sit down as Sam kept trying to ease closer to you. He intimidated you, but in the best way.

"I don't like y/n's cooking, so I took my breakfast to my friend in Africa."

"Of course you did." Dean sighed, and your mouth dropped open.

"My cooking is  _fabulous!_ " You argued, and Sam sat down beside you.

"No, it really isn't, y/n. In fact, it's awful and it tastes like-"

"Okay, okay." Dean chuckled and reached over to pat Castiel's arm. "She gets it, bud."

"Yeah." You pouted. "I get it."

After eating some pie, and having to deal with Sam's breath in your ear for an hour, you and Dean decided to take a drive together. To get some one-on-one time.

"I can't believe Sam heard us, that's so embarrassing!" You covered your face with your hands. Dean chuckled and gripped the wheel.

"Ha, I think it's funny. Besides, he's not going to care. It's like live porn for him, he needs it."

"It's not like we're going to fuck in front of your brother, Dean. I didn't sign up for that shit."

"What exactly did you sign up for?" He asked as he made a sharp turn onto a dirt road.

"You." You replied, and then smiled. "Only you."

After returning home, you two were covered in dirt. Sam was sitting on the couch and raised an eyebrow as you walked into the room. Dean followed closely behind and Sam gasped jokingly.

"What?" He asked, "Was the Impala not comfortable enough for you, y/n? You insisted on having sex in the dirt?"

"No." You snapped, and Sam laughed at you being feisty. 

"We fucked in the river," Dean filled in, and you reached over to smack him on the arm. "Ow!" He laughed and walked away. You looked back at Sam and he chuckled.

"You two are perfect for each other. You're both sex craved freaks."

"I am  _not_ a sex craved freak, Winchester!" You attempted to defend yourself, but Sam just raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm a sex craved freak, but only with your brother." You crossed your arms. Sam shrugged.

"I'm not going to argue. He needs it."

"What do you mean?" You asked as you walked over to sit down on the couch beside him.

"I just mean, you know, after Lisa and all."

"Lisa?"

"He hasn't mentioned Lisa?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." You shake your head and Sam gasped a little.

"Wow, well. She was a girl he liked."

"No shit Sherlock." You sassed, and Sam smiled a little. You leaned in and nudged him. "Come on, tell me."

"Are you sure? It's a pretty...dark story."

"Whatever, I'm listening. Go on." You crossed your arms.

"Well, he met Lisa long ago. They had something, but it was like a one night thing. Forever later, Dean found her again. She had a kid, and insisted it wasn't his. However, they found out a few months later that it was his."

"Dean has a  _kid_?" You stretched the word in shock. You eyes wide with confusion. "Why wouldn't he mention this to me? We've been together for a two months!"

"Ben died." Sam interjected, and your heart sunk. 

"Ben? The kid?"

"Yes, Ben got killed by a demon. Dean tried everything..." Sam trailed off as he looked down at the ground, almost as if he was flashing back to the event. "He tried absolutely everything, but the demon took the knife to his throat right in front of him and Lisa. Lisa, well, she ran. He hasn't seen her since, and that was the closest thing he's ever had to love. He hasn't even slept with that many girls since."

"Dude," You sighed, "In a sick twisted kind of way, that makes me feel special. But oh my god, I feel so bad for him."

"You guys grabbed dinner out?"

"Yeah," You nodded, and put a hand on your stomach. "I feel so sick."

"Are you sick?" Sam asked, and jokingly scooted away from you on the couch. You shrugged.

"I threw up this morning, and I've gained a lot of weight."

"Is it-?"

"No, Sam. I'm late."

Sam stared at you. Like, really stared. His facial expression blank, but then a tiny smile spread across his face. He grinned and scooted towards you.

"Are you-?"

"I haven't taken a test yet, but I'm afraid so."

"No," Sam shook his head. "Don't be afraid. Be thankful, be happy. Dean is going to die, he's-"

"That's what I'm afraid of!"

"No, I mean't in a good way! He's going to melt! He's going to love it!" Sam was smiling, and you silently begged him to keep his voice low. Dean was in your guys' room, asleep probably. He's so lazy. Still, you were kind of worried he'd overhear.

"I'm scared, Sam."

"Don't be." He reached out and wrapped his hand around your shoulder. "We're here for you, and I promise if, and that's a big if, if Dean freaks I'll take care of you."

You smiled, but sighed. You removed your hand from your stomach and said your goodnights to Sam. Not knowing where Castiel was, you just went on to bed.

You walked into the room, and Dean was sitting up in the bed with candles lit and piano music playing. He was under the sheets; waiting for you. You smiled, and then closed the door.

"Dean, I have to tell you something."

Dean smiled, you took a deep breath. And you told him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning." You said as you walked up behind Dean and slid your arms around his stomach. You cuddled up against his back and breathed in his scent of dirt and gunpowder. He breathed in and he let out a sigh.

"How are you this morning?" He asked, as he gently turned and wrapped his arms around you. You then noticed he was making a wonderful breakfast.

"A little dizzy, but I'm alright." You took another deep breath. "Part of me wants to just crawl back in bed and forget the day.

"Then let's do that." He agreed and he leaned down to kiss your neck. You giggled and shrugged him away.

"Good morning!" Sam said as he walked in through the door. He came stomping down the stairs with bags of groceries; something you hadn't seen in awhile.

"Groceries?" You asked and Dean released you from his arms. "Sam, really?"

"Well, you need to be healthy. Healthy mommy equals healthy baby!" He smiled and started unpacking the bags. Lettuce, stuff for soup and sandwiches, raw meat. It all looked so good, only because you had gotten used to Dean's pizza and fast food life.

"I guess," You laughed a little and Dean shook his head. "Dean made me a great breakfast, Sam." You smiled and Sam walked over to give you a tight hug, and during the process handed you a pregnancy test.

"Did he happen to make me some too?"

"Three plates." Dean announced as he turned and headed towards the table. "Enjoy." He smiled at you as he sat down across from you.

"Hey, Dean." Sam said as he sat down at the end of the table, and opened his laptop. "We hace a possible Demon situation in town."

"Here?" Dean asked with food in his mouth, you raised an eyebrow and cleared your throat. He swallowed laughed and apologized.

"Yes, here. Just about twenty minutes away. A whole grocery store murdered."

"Whoa," Dean said, again chewing his food. "Dude, and you decided to go shopping?"

"We should check it out." You said as you bit into the bacon and egg sandwich. 

"No way you're going, sweetheart." Dean shook his head and swallowed another bite. "You're staying here where it's safe."

"No way," You argued, "I'm not that far along, and I'm not even %100 sure yet. I'm going."

"Fine." Dean rolled his eyes, "But if that test is positive, you give up hunting."

"Deal." You nodded, it was mostly true. However, you were thinking even he knew it wasn't going to work. Nothing could keep you from hunting.

"We'll check it out later today, let's finish eating and you take that test, y/n." Sam pointed at you and laughed. You nodded and finished eating.

You were in your room, sitting on the bed, staring down at the test. It was positive. You took a deep breath. You could do this. You could do it. They got your back, and Dean would be fine.

You flashed back to the night before. You had told Dean and he had smiled, but said nothing. He cuddled against you and you both went to sleep. He didn't even want to have sex after you told him. He seemed alright with it, and protective over you the way he denied you to hunt, but something was off. It bother you that Sam seemed happier about it than Dean did.

You walked out all dressed and ready for the hunt. Dean was sitting beside Sam reading articles on his laptop. They both looked up at you, Sam with desperate eyes and Dean with a blank stare.

"It was positive." You said it to get it over with, and you adjusted the bag on your shoulder awkwardly; worried Dean would get upset and tell you that you were no longer allowed to hunt.

"Then enjoy today, because it's the last hunt for you." He said as he stood and brushed past you to head to get dressed. You sighed and pouted, looking at Sam. Sam shook his head and beckoned you over. You walked over to sit down with him, and he put an arm around you.

"I've got you." He said, and honestly you felt like crying. Dean just didn't seem happy. He seemed confused, and worried. "He might just be scared," Sam explained, and you shrugged with a nod. "Just give him some time."

"I guess."

\---

"Y/N!" Dean shouted, and you dropped the blade. He came running over as the demon fell to the ground before you.

"I got it," You took a deep breath, gripping your hip with your hand. Blood seeping through your fingers. "I'm okay, she just got my hip. That's all."

Dean's hands were all over you; checking for scratches or any evidence of injury. He then placed a rag from his pocket over the wound on your hip. Sam came racing around the corner.

"I killed the other one," Sam explained as he approached. "Y/n, are you okay?" He asked, and you nodded as you wiped your forehead with your hand; your legs suddenly weak.

"She could've killed you..." Dean breathed as he wrapped his arms around you. You held the rag to your hip and winced in pain.

"I'm fine." You managed to say softly into his ear.

"We're going home, and you're staying there."

\---

Dinner was silent. Dinner was quiet. Sam had made salads with chicken and honey mustard dressing; it was absolutely delicious. Dean was completely silent as he ate his pizza. Sam was staring at you with worry in his eyes, your hip had been bandaged up but it still hurt.

"Any pain?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"It hurts like a bitch." You said through gritted teeth. "But, I'm okay." You forced a painful smile.

Dean pushed his chair out and walked down the hallway to your guys' room. You sighed and let your face fall into your hands. In an instant, you felt Sam's large gentle hand on your shoulder. He buried his face in the crook of your neck and whispered 'It'll be okay' and you cried. You cried because you were scared, and Dean wasn't helping you. You didn't understand why he wasn't being supportive, or being happy or excited.

You slept in Cas' empty room that night; not willing, or wanting, to face Dean. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you." You smiled at him as you hugged the stuffed animal. "Really, Sam. Thank you."

"You bet." He smiled and started the car.

You and Sam had headed out early, it had been a few weeks since the demon incident. You still weren't allowed to hunt, Dean refused. Sam would take you out to a park to walk, or to the store to get food, but other then that you were on lockdown. You hated it, especially since Dean was being ridiculous. He talked very little about anything, and when he did talk to you it was short and sweet, but quiet and he almost always sounded concerned or annoyed. 

Sam had taken you to an amusement park, you were trying to enjoy the last few days before you were deemed 'mother' and weren't allowed to go on rides, or anything. He had won you a husky stuffed animal. You named it Ollie.

\---

"Did you enjoy the amusement park?" Dean asked as you walked in and down the stairs to the table. Sam was grabbing bags from the car. You shrugged.

"Dean, can we talk?" You asked, and Dean looked up from all the books and papers in front of him and raised an eyebrow. You sighed, " _Please?_ " 

"Sure." He sighed. He pushed his chair out, and you followed him into the bedroom.

"Dean-"

"Look," He began, he rubbed his hands acrossed his face. "I'm fine with this, okay? I am. I'm just-we fucked up. We aren't ready for this!" 

"No, we aren't. But do we have a choice now, Dean? No, we don't. So I either need your support with this, or I'm going to leave and move in with my mother in Florida."

"You're leaving?" Dean asked, his eyes suddenly swimming with confusion and tears.

"I was going to. Unless I know that you're going to support this and help me through this, I'm out of here. I need to get support and help, Dean, and your quietness and all your sighs are getting to me. You're acting like I'm a downfall."

"I didn't think you'd get pregnant."

"Well, that happens when you have sex, Dean." You crossed your arms, "I'm not deciding until later tonight, so just do me a favor and decide if you want this or not. 'Cause if you don't, I'll leave. And you won't have to deal with it."

"Yes, I will." Dean argued, "It's my child."

"I'm wiling to argue that I don't know the father." You explained, "I'm serious, Dean. If you do not want this, it's whatever. I understand. I'll leave, and you'll never hear from me again."

"I don't want that." 

"Then what do you want?" You begged, your eyes tempted to swell. 

"You." He looked at you with quiet eyes. He looked confused, but sad. You took a few steps towards him and wrapped your arms around his neck.

"Then take me."

\---

"Sam," Dean walked out and glanced around. Sam was no where to be seen. "Sam?" Dean hollered again, no answer. You stood behind Dean and grabbed his arm gently. 

"Sam?!" You shouted, and heard nothing. "Dean?"

"Hang on," Dean whipped out his phone and dialed Sam's number. Sure enough, Sam's phone was on the table. Dean tried the emergency cell phone Sam kept in his shirt pocket. 

"Dean-?" The whisper came quietly, and then you two heard shuffling.

"Moose is busy. Bye now."

The line went dead, and you gasped softly. You looked at Dean.

Crowley.


	4. Chapter 4

"He's with  _Crowley_?" You were shaking your head in your hands. "Where's Crowley even been?"

"After he abandoned us? I have no clue." Dean was sitting at the table, with his face in his hands.

Crowley had helped you all a few months back, but after the demon accused him of being 'soft' he left. You all haven't heard from him since. Until now.

"What do we do?" You asked, trying not to panic about the fact that Sam was with Crowley, and Crowley doesn't like Sam all that much.

"We summon him."

\---

You were standing in the dungeon beside Dean with your arms crossed. A demon trap was set in place, and the ingredients were almost ready. Dean lifted his forearm above the bowl, and slowly slid the blade across his skin. His blood dripped down and you could've sworn it sizzled as it hit the bones in the bowl. Dean cleared his throat as he pulled his arm back.

" _Et ad congregandum...eos coram me._ "

You weren't going to lie. You got all tingly when Dean spoke Latin. Something about it turned you on. Dean looked over at you briefly before throwing the matchstick into the bowl and it popped twice. Then, as simple as that, Crowley was standing before you two, trapped. You grinned. Crowley sighed.

"Squirrel." Crowley nodded to Dean, and then locked his eyes with yours. 

"It's good to see you again, Crowley." You said sarcastically.

"You as well, Diamond."

You hated the nickname. You never really understood why he called you that in the first place.

"Where's my brother, Crowley." Dean demanded, and Crowley smirked.

"Stashed away somewhere. Juliet is taking great care of him."

"You have your hellhound bitch with my brother?" Dean hissed, "Kinky, Crowley. Real  _kinky_."

"Oh, you know me, Squirrel." Crowley smirked once more before pushing his hands into his pockets and walking around inside the Devil's Trap. "I miss you, Dean."

"BS." Dean hissed again, and then he pulled the demon blade from his coat and approached Crowley slowly. "Give him back, Crowley."

"Oh!" Crowley's eyes lit up, "How nice, you're expecting!" 

Your eyes widened. How did he know? Of course he knew, he's Crowley. Dean glanced at you before holding the blade up towards Crowley. Dean pointed at him.

"Give him back."

"Let's do a trade."

"Not interested." Dean snapped, and Crowley chuckled.

"Oh come now, Deany Weanie. We both know you don't want that child anyways."

You swallowed, and tightened your arms around your chest. You looked at your feet, and you felt Dean's eyes on your skin. You refused to make eye contact, because even you had guessed it.

"That's not true." Dean argued. 

"Don't lie, Dean." Crowley raised an eyebrow. "The newborn for the brother."

You bit your lip, holding back tears. You went down memory lane.

_You were running as fast as you could, but Dean and Sam were a good ways ahead of you. The demon hot on your heels. You were losing. It was catching up. Sam tripped in front of you, and Dean skidded to a stop to help his brother. You stopped once you reached them to help. Dean had pushed you back and you fell to the forest floor. Dean then lifted Sam and took off._

_"I'll do anything for my brother!" Dean had shouted. "He comes first! Always!"_

You swallowed and bit the inside of your lip. You were trying to play it off like you weren't about to explode. However, the emotions were building up inside of you. Dean was going to give up the child for his brother.

"No."

Dean spoke firmly, and you blinked in surprise. Dean then crouched down and rubbed a line through the Devil's Trap. Crowley disappeared. You were alone with Dean.

"Dean-"

"No," He said he stood and turned towards you. He walked up and grabbed your face with his hands. He pressed his lips against yours with passion and force. You struggled to catch your breath once he pulled away. You kept your hands on his chest as he looked down into your eyes.

"What was that?" You asked with a soft surprised smile, he grinned and kissed you again gently before whispering into your ear.

"This is me taking you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to see more, leaves kudos or a comment and let me know!  
> Chapters are currently short, but I am planning to edit and make them longer. Expand the story a bit.  
> Love,  
> -Warrior


End file.
